


Eighty-six

by seraphichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith is a dork, M/M, but we all knew that already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “But I don’t even know him. Why would he hate me?”Hunk leans closer and whispers, “He thinks you’re cute and he can’t handle his feelings.”





	Eighty-six

“The usual?” Hunk asks him when he comes in.

Lance supposes he should be more concerned that he has a regular order at the fast food restaurant on the college campus, but considering the perks - frequent discounts on his food and access to the company’s private, password protected wi-fi so he gets faster internet - he can’t seem to find a reason to be concerned at all.

“Yeah,” he answers, digging out a few crumpled bills from his pocket and laying them on the counter.

“Rough day?” Hunk asks as he takes the money and taps in Lance’s order.

“Yeah.”

“Biology or chemistry?”

“Biochemistry.”

“Ouch. Drinks on me,” Hunk says, handing Lance a cup and his change.

“Thanks.” Lance gives him a brief smile and shuffles over to the soda dispenser. He should probably get something without caffeine. He needs to sleep eventually. He gets Coke anyway and goes back to the counter, his order already prepared and on a tray.

“Hey,” Hunk says, leaning forward as Lance picks it up. “I’d eighty-six the fries if I were you.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Keith has a habit of spitting in them if he hates you.” He gestures behind him with his thumb.

Lance leans around Hunk. Keith - who must be new because Lance has never seen him before - is shuffling the fries with a frown on his face, the expression deepening when he sees Lance looking at him. He turns back to the fries and grabs the salt container, aggressively shakes it over the fries.

“But I don’t even know him. Why would he hate me?”

Hunk leans closer and whispers, “He thinks you’re cute and he can’t handle his feelings.”

Lance snorts and looks at Keith again. Maybe it’s the tiredness talking, but he _is_ kind of cute, despite the scowl and the mullet. He stares at him only a moment more before setting his tray down and picking up the fries.

“Hey!” he calls. “ _Hey!_ ” he calls again when Keith ignores him.

“What?” Keith grumbles, not looking up.

“Give me new ones, but this time maybe you can write your number on it. We can swap spit later in the more traditional way.”

Keith’s head snaps up and his cheeks go bright pink. He opens his mouth, closes it, then makes an odd squeaking noise before stomping out of sight.

“You scared him,” Hunk chuckles.

“Shouldn’t he be happy I want to kiss him instead of kill him?”

“He’ll come around. He’s just shy. I mean, the dude did contaminate your food in a passive-aggressive attempt at saying ‘I like you’.”

“That’s true.”

“His shift ends at eight, by the way.”

“What a coincidence. I do believe it will take me that long to finish all my work.”

Hunk smiles. “Good luck.”


End file.
